The slide switch assembly of the invention finds particular utility in complex electrical and electronic systems, such as telephone answering systems, in which a large number of switching contacts are to be operated as the switch is moved from one position to another, and in which it is imperative that only one set of contacts be operated at any one time. The selector switch assembly of the invention is ideal for such uses since it is economical in its construction, since it requires a minimum of space, and since it is inherently mechanically interlocked because the actuator is capable of actuating only one of the switches at any one time as the slider is moved from one position to the next.
Although the embodiments to be described incorporate switches to be successively actuated by the actuator, it will become apparent as the description proceeds, that the switches may be replaced by other electrical elements, such as potentiometers and the like.